Nekoloids
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Summary: Who would have thought a move from Texas to Ohio would change my life so much yet still stay the same? Not to mention creating the little fur balls I liked to call Nekoloids. OCxCanada


**Nekoloids: The Beginning**

Summary: Who would have thought a move from Texas to Ohio would change my life so much yet still stay the same? Not to mention creating the little fur balls I liked to call Nekoloids. OCxCanada

* * *

"That's the last of it.*phew*" I whipped off the sweat I had on my forehead from moving all those boxes into my KIA SOUL and the small moving truck.

Giving a sad last look at the house that used to be my home for years before I got into my car to make a move to my first home that I had bought with my hard earned money. It will be a long drive but it will be good for me to get away from the haunting memories and start anew.

"Good bye past. Hello future." I muttered as I started my car, and dove to my new home with the moving truck following behind me.

~~Time Skip~~

I pulled up to my new house, a happy yet still sad about leaving most of my family behind, but this is something I had to do.

"Okay. First, moving all my stuff in." I said to myself as I went to unlock my new house before getting all my stuff as I mentally ran through what was where.

i'Then, unpack the vital stuff like the bed, bedding, bath stuff, clothes, TV, laptops, and Wii.'/i I was thinking as I directed the movers on what to put where, gland I had color coded the boxes with colored duct tape.

My new home was in Ohio but I didn't mind the drive and the cooler climate was a very welcome change. Not to mention a few strings and got it pretty good deal on a beautiful big light blue 2 story house.

_'Introduce myself to the neighbors, swap info about the area and other people.'_ I looked at the houses around me wondering what the people will be like and hope they would be nice.

_'Also be sure to come with peace offering, just in case.'_ I was thinking and soon all my stuff was in my new house. Quickly pulling out all my vital items I needed for my work and to live past my first day. I had my stuff in the living room for now so I can watch the local news to see the weather and whatever else might be important.

"I should probably go see one of my neighbors. Wouldn't want to seem like a shut in." I said to myself and looked around for something that they might like. When I found it I decided to go over and give it to them and be neighborly, after all Texas state motto is friendship.

~Fast Foward~

I knocked on the door, having seen the lights on and hearing voices from inside. I was a little scared to do this but this is why I came out here. So I raise my fists and knocked on the door, I hope they like my gift, a pecan pie I got as a farewell present from some old family friends. I couldn't bear to eat it and I hope that my neighbors didn't have an allergy to nuts.

The door opens and a little girl, about four years old answers it. "Y-yes, can I help you?" she asks, pushing her glasses up. It seems rather large for a girl her age to wear.

"Who's at the door Ash?" a tall man with sandy blonde hair, cerulean eyes behind his glasses asks, picking her up. "You know you shouldn't answer the door to strangers." he says to the girl, laughing.

"Damn it Alfred, put me down! I'm not a child!" the girl yells, struggling to get out of his grip.

I think my brain blew a fuse, I really wasn't expecting to see a little girl and a very handsome blond guy. As soon as the little workers in my head fixed the busted fuse, I realized this guy looked a lot like America from Hetalia.

"Um? Hi, I'm ya'lls new neighbor and I thought I come over to say hi and give ya a Pecan Pie." I managed to say, brushing the guy off as a dedicated cosplyer.

"Dude, you're awesome! That pie looks great!" the blonde says, fist pumping the air. The little girl managed to wiggle out of his grip. "Oh, it's nice to meet your acquaintance. I didn't know we're supposed to have a new neighbor. Would you like to come in? I'll make some coffee, but its instant." the girl says, motioning her hands to follow her inside.

"So dude, what's your name? I'm America, but you can call me Alfred, or Hero!" he says, grinning. "That cranky little girl is Ash." he adds.

"I'm not cranky!" Ash yells from the kitchen.

"Huh?" I looked at the two a little confused, especially the little girl offering me coffee.

"I don't drink coffee, and my name's Yami, Yami Alexander." I told them, giving them a confused and worried look.

I gave the America cosplayer a blank look; I personally didn't like America too much. I preferred the maple loving, Canadian brother.

"So where's ya'lls folks?" I asked them. A little worried for the kid.

Ash looks at the coffee then back to me."Would you like something else to drink?" She asks. "To answer your question, I don't live with my parents. They live five hours away from me." She adds.

"Who's at the door Ash?" a british man asks, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. Behind him a shy looking blonde with violet colored eyes.

"Oh this is Yami, she's our new neighbor. My apologies, this is Arthur, and behind him is Matthew." Ash says, glaring at the green eyed gentlemen. She said Arthur's name with a bit of distaste and venom in her voice. She then picks up her cup of coffee and drinks it plain without cream or sugar.

For the second time in 10 minutes my brain blew several fuses. I didn't hear what Ash said as my eyes had seen the England cosplayer, and then the very cute Canada cosplayer. I could feel my face go pink, I must have looked like an idiot or a creeper as I gacked at the Canadian.

It would take a while before the workers in my head got me to function again.

"Miss Yami? Is everything okay? Hello?" Ash asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

"M-maple...Is she alright?" Matthew asks, timidly. Ash looks at me, and nods.

"I think she'll be alright."

"You haven't told her about the Hetaloid project, have you?" Arthur asks.

"Well, I was going to get around to it, but I think she's still shocked. As for YOU, you need to find a way to reverse this spell!" Ash says, glaring still, as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"C-c-ca-cana-canada?" I managed to get out; I hadn't heard what they had just said while I was in shock but my face got warmer as I wanted to just glomp the adorable Canadian. My self control and reasoning prevented me from doing so and I gulped to control myself.

"M-maple! Y-yes?" Matthew asks, startled by my sudden outburst.

"You probably would like an explanation, huh?" Ash asks, looking up at me as she slices the pecan pie.

"Ah? Yeah." I managed to look away from the Canadian for about a few seconds before looking at him again.

"Great cosplay." I muttered, blushing. He was so cute and I just wanted to give him a hug. Ash rubbed the back of her head and looks up at me. "Okay, first off... these guys aren't cosplayers. They're actually country personifications, only as androids. I call them hetaloids." she says, a bit embarrassed. "I was paid to design Arthur and Matthew for the daughters of some businessmen.

I chuckled a little and ruffled Ash's hair, I was just going to humor her and go along with it.

"That's great; you're quite the little inventor." I gave her a kind smile; it was a bit awkward around these strangers. Ash shys away from my touch and looks up at me. "I'm serious! I'll even prove it to you! Also... please refrain from touching me..." She adds as she runs to her room to get iproof/i.

"Yea, that's one thing that you shouldn't do. Ash is an anti-touch." Alfred says, taking a bite of his slice of pie. "Wow this is good!"

"Also...Ash isn't four years old..." Arthur says, scratching the back of his head. Ash returns grumbling about how she did not think about creating prints, and runs to her shelf jumping to reach for what looks like a tool box.

"I told you coffee stunts your growth, love." Arthur says watching Ash jump for the box.

"S-shut up, don't remind me!" Ash replies.

"That I can understand, but ya'll bein' androids? Really?" I asked, looking at the three blonds.

"and I'm Flying Mint... Bunny?" I was saying before I saw a mint green bunny with wings come into the kitchen. Again my brain blew a fuse at seeing her...

_**How could I see her?!**_

Ash finally gives up and sits back down, irritated. "Wait a minute?... Flying mint bunny?" she says, rather surprised. She takes a notebook and pen and scribbles down something in the book. "Look, I don't have prints to prove you that they are indeed androids, and I can't drive...Will you drive us to World University? It's not that far from here, and I'll show you the science department and the stuff I used to create them. I'll pay for gas as well." she adds.

"Dude, road trip! ahahahahaha!" Alfred says.

"D-don't take advantage of our new neighbor Al.." Matthew mutters.

"Um? Yeah..." I started to say as my eyes were still on FMB, was a little more convinced but I couldn't believe they were androids. Technology can't be that advanced let alone available to the public or some college.

"Just let me get my keys and my SOUL." I told them as I threw a glance at FMB before leaving.

Ash turns her attention towards the Hetaloids. "When we get to World U. You be on your best behavior." she says, as she takes out a key from her apartment and locks the door.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw Flying Mint Bunny? Absolutely amazing!" Arthur says, rather happy to see that another person can see his green rabbit friend.

"Yea, I did. I wonder what else she'll end up seeing." Ash says, tapping her chin, leaning against the wall.

_"Hello, It's nice to meet you. I'm Flying Mint Bunny, but I think you already know that." _FMB was talking to me, giggling, she looked pretty happy as I got my keys to my KIA SOUL, I was still a little freaked out about this.

"Yeah, I'm Yami." I talked to her, I was calming down a bit but I just hope I didn't see any more of England's _friends._

I waited in my black and red SOUL in the front of my neighbors place and FMB rested on my head. Alfred takes the passenger seat, while Arthur took the right side of the back seat, and Matthew took the left, leaving Ash in the middle. Buckling their seatbelts, Ash took out her phone and typed in the directions.

"This is a shorter route to take. Should only be a ten minute drive." Ash says, showing me the directions. "I apologize for having you do this, but it's the only way to prove that they are indeed androids.

"Kay but one thing first." I said and gave America a blank look. "I don't want you in my passenger seat. Trade with Canada or England." My face was completely strait as I said this. "Uh...okay dude." America says rather confused, getting out of the passenger seat and taking Matthew's spot. Matthew shyly climbed into the passenger seat. Ash stifled a laugh, though she did have an amused look on her face.

"Looks like there's another person who can't tolerate you being near them." Arthur chuckles at Alfred who was pouting.

"No he's just going to be too big of a distraction for me." I told them and glanced at the cute Canadian in my passenger seat, I could not be happier.

'_Then again Canadian bacon is a distraction too.'_

I thought before I followed Ash's directions to the collage, thankfully I would also be having class here too. I heard FMB giggling before she plopped onto England's lap.

~~Fast Forward~~

Arriving on campus, the security guard came to ask for ID. Ash took out a small card, showing a photo of an older looking girl, with the same black hair and dark brown eyes behind her glasses.

The guard takes a look and smiles at Ash. "Aww, you must be taking this in for your big sister, that's cute." the guard coos. Ash gave him an "are you an idiot?" look.

"Uh...right, big sister.." Ash says, walking past him, motioning the rest of us to follow her. She heads into the science department, and takes one of the lab coats off the chair. the sleeves looked too long on her so she rolled them up all the way to her elbows. "So this is where I created these three." Ash says. Pointing to the equipment and the parts, she explains how she built each one, using a lot of technical terms.

I paid attention to what Ash said, putting the pieces together in my head, she lost me with a few terms but I quickly picked it back up.

"Okay, would you mind if I actually help you build one? I would understand this way better that way since I'm more of a physical and visual learner." I asked her. Curious about her Hetaloids and the process of making them, possibly even expanding upon the base idea of the Hetaloids.

Ash thought for a moment and smiles. "Having you help me out is a great idea. This way we won't be using a lot of time." she says. All of a sudden, a puff of smoke appears, and in front of me is not the four year old Ash, but an older version of her. Ash blushed furiously as she quickly buttons up her lab coat. "er...Let's talk more back at the apartment...I need a change of clothes..."

"Eeyup." I smiled and drove us all back to Ash's place, putting my SOUL in my drive way.

~~Fast Forward~~

As Ash unlocked her door, she heads to her room to change. "M-Miss Alexander, would you like anything to drink?" Canada asks softly.

Ash comes out wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She motions me to sit down and has a notepad in hand. "Is there any ideas you would like to try out? I'm open for ideas, and of course you'll be making a profit out of your idea."

"No thank you Canada, but..." I wanted to ask so badly and did.

"Can I give you a hug?" I asked him giving him puppy dog eyes so he would say yes.

"ahahaha...s-sure." Canada says, blushing a bit. Ash watches, with an amused look on her face. "If you'd like...I can make a Hetaloid for you, free of charge." she says.

"Yay!" I happily gave the Canadian a bear hug, I really enjoyed the pancake and maple syrup smell coming from him, but I made it short so I could answer Ash.

"Si! I would like that very much!" I was much happier now that I had gotten the hug out of my system.

"As for other ideas..." I got sparkles in my eyes.

"How about making alternate versions of them? Like chibi, neko, and Nyo?" I happily suggested but I kept one idea in reserve, it would probably be too much for her on top of all the Hetalia countries.

Ash smiles, and thinks for a moment, rather deep in thought. "That actually sounds like a good idea." she says, as she starts doodling small designs for the new Hetaloids. "Which one would you like to try out first? I'll be happy to show you how each part functions, but I would like to observe what your project will be. Also, what Hetaloid do you want?"

"The Neko's, and how about we try Iggycats? Scottish folds are simply too adorable." I gushed, but I couldn't help that Iggycats where Scottish folds and so f**king cute!

"I'll get back to you on the Hetaloid." I told her not sure which one I really wanted, I would have loved Canada but he was already here and more than one Canada wouldn't be good. Then there where my favorite three and my heritage countries.

I just couldn't decide.

"Nekos huh?" Ash says, rather intrigued by the idea. "That does sound really cute...Well then, consider yourself in charge of creating the neko versions. I'm sure they will be a huge hit! As for the Hetaloid, take as much time as you want on your choice. These two however, are almost done being examined before they go to my clients."

I was a little sad to hear that, but then I realized something. "Two?" I asked questionably as I glanced at the three Hetaloids before looking at Ash.

"You're not going to sell America?" Ash looks to the floor, face a tad red. "I'm not sure if I want to give away America...He's the first Hetaloid I built. Though if someone wanted an America..." Ash mumbles, but loud enough for me to hear.

I saw an opportunity.

"Well he is technically the prototype but so are Canada and England. They're not going to have the same problems or needs as him should any problems arise." I told her.

"Usually inventors never sell their prototype, even if they have models that are different from them." I said, thinking as FMB landed on my head again.

_"You really want her to keep England and... Um?"_ I couldn't believe Flying Mint Bunny forgot Canada.

"He's Canada, FMB." I told her.

Ash gave me a rather surprised look. "Well, you do have a point there." She looks over at England and Canada who look as if they don't want to be shipped to some strangers. "Well I guess I can build more models of them...but if I keep these two...there will be the issue of where they will sleep, food budget..." Ash rambles to herself.

"Well you can leave them with me for a bit. My house is pretty big for one person to live in and I make quite a bit of money that I don't use." I offered and then poked FMB gently making her giggle.

"And if I seen another of England's _friends_ I want him to be there before I freak out." Really I would probably slap him silly in hysterics form actually seeing them.

"Are you sure you want to take in both? Sure, they're not as hard as taking care of America, but I don't want to have you do double work." Ash says, rather concerned. "Though if you're certain you can, I'll let you do what you think is best."

"Does that mean it's just you and me again Ashy?! Dude this is totally cool!" America says, glomping Ash.

"TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!" Ash yells trying to pry her Hetaloid off of her.

"Yeah. It's not a problem, I sill gotta unpack anyways so two extra pair of hands would be nice and as long as England doesn't try to cook." I happy told her. Then I thought about telling her about my OC State, Texas.

Ash finally wiggles out of America's grasp, and looks over at England and Canada. "Well you two, don't cause Yami any trouble." Ash says to the two. England chuckles as he ruffles her hair, making her cringe more. "We're not children, Ash."

"S-stop touching me!" Ash says, annoyed.

Canada nervously smiles at me, while holding on to the polar bear plush. "T-thank you for letting us stay with you. We'll help out as much as we can." he says softly.

"It's okay. It would be rather lonely in such a big house by myself." I smiled back at him.

~~Fast Forward~~

I opened my door a little embarrassed as there was nothing but a tide of boxes.

"Let's start with the living room. I have a comfy sectional you guys can sleep on till I get ya'll your beds."

I told them as I went into the living room. My red and Black sectional that the two nations can sleep on was in front of a flat screen TV, over my Wii and its games along with my router. A low glass coffee table on top of a black rug in between them. My main lap top resting on top of the table.

There were still some light green duct taped boxes around.

"Well, then shall we get started helping you unpack your belongings, Miss Alexander?" England asks, rolling up his sleeves. "Leave the heavy lifting to me. It wouldn't be right to let a lady to most of the work."

"W-what box should we start with?" Canada asks. I gave England a worried look but thankfully I spotted the white and light blue duck taped boxes.

"The boxes with the light blue tape have extra blankets, and pillows." I told them and then pointed at the white duct tape. "England can you bring this box up stairs for me?" I asked him. Knowing that box had nothing but stuffed animals in it. Canada found a box cutter, and went to work opening the boxes and unloading my belongings.

"Of course, love." England says, carrying the box up the stairs. After England went up the stairs I went to give Canada more instructions.

"Canada, after that can you unload the boxes in the kitchen. I'll make us dinner in a bit." To told him. The kitchen already had a stove and fridge, I just brought along my blender, toaster, microwave, and waffle iron. Not to mention some pots and pans. "S-sure." Canada says, heading into the kitchen to unload the boxes. "W-would you like some help with dinner?" he asks.

"No. It's fine. I just hope you two like pasta~." I joked slightly, changing my voice a little when I said pasta.

I went up stairs to unload some of the other boxes, and monitor England. I hope he didn't open it and see my Hetalia plushies and my OC's.

"Pasta sounds good." Canada says, smiling.

"As long as it isn't hamburgers." England replies, about to open the box that was labeled **_Hetalia__ Plushies_**. I gasped and looked at England like he said he was going to kill me.

"I'm a Texan! Texans love hamburgers and BBQs!" I playfully yelled at him. Canada jumped hearing me yelling, as he was putting the dishes away, trying not to break them. "M-maple...what's going on up there?" he says to himself.

England held his hands up in defense, rather startled. "W-well...if you're planning a BBQ one day...I-i'll tolerate it...only because you prepared it!" he says, showing his inner tsundere.

"I was only playing England, I don't make burgers often, but I love BBQ." I assure him and then I turned to tell Canada.

"Don't worry Canada, just a difference of opinions." I told him before turning to England.

"Since where up here go and pick a room so I can know what to move out of them." I told him as I went into my room and opened one of the boxes already there. Taking out the Hetalia flag for the United Kingdom that I had made myself and offered in to him.

"Here you can have this." I smiled as I held the neatly folded flag. Canada smiles nervously and takes the first room on the left. England turns a light shade of pink, embarrassed for his sudden outburst and graciously takes the flag. "T-thank you love, much appreciated." he says, smiling softly.

"No problem." I smile at England before giving Canada his flag.

"Here's yours Canada." I told him as I looked around the room, not much was in it, just 3 boxes. Canada takes the flag and smiles as he traces the maple leaf design on the flag. "T-thank you Miss Yami. I'll take good care of it." He says as he hangs it up in his new room. He smiles more as it gave off a warm Canadian feel to it.

"By the way.." England says to me, with a curious look on his face. "What made you decide to move to Ohio, or as Ash calls it, i"the Land of bipolar weather, and the place where people only care about us during election time" /iif you lived in Texas?" he asks.

"M-maple..I-I was wondering as well." Canada chimes in, holding onto the polar bear plush. I frowned as I took one of the boxes form Canada's room.

"I needed a change of pace; I've always wanted to live somewhere that has a good chance of snow." I told them.

"I see.." England says. "Well, a change of pace is always good for everyone." England says, assisting me with the boxes. Lucky they were just the fabrics and stuffing.

"Ash told me the other day that this state gets 5-10 feet of snow sometimes. It even snows in April! The earliest it starts to snow would be around the end of October to mid November." Canada says, finally getting used to his surroundings, and speaking up a little.

"Really? Danm, that's as tall as I am." I cursed a little, not having fully done my research on the state.

Then my phone started barking.

"Agh, I swear he has the worst timing ever." I muttred setting the box down in my room and answering.

"Hey dad? What's up? Huh? Ouch. Kay thanks anyway. Love you too bye." I hung up my phone a little worried.

England and Canada noticed the worried expression on my face. "Is everything alright, love? Do you want to talk about it?" England asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"No. My dad just got laid off again, and he wanted to send me some extra money. It's no big deal I can make more than him in a week then he does in two." I told them, and opening my sewing box taking out the fabrics and the machine. I didn't notice a plushie of Pirate Island had come out of it too.

England and Canada exchanged worried glances. "U-um...I hope your dad will be alright. Maybe we can ask M-Miss Ash to help out." Canada suggests, his voice becoming timid again. "If there's anything you need help with, let us know, love." England says, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"It's okayyy~!" I told them before I tripped on the Pirate Island plush and it hit England in the face.

"Ow? What was that?" I asked and saw Pirate Island on England's face.

"Uh..You tripped on this..." England says, holding the plush doll. Suddenly, England's face went from his usual friendly gentleman look, to something more mischievous..."aye, what do we have here, lass?" He says, speaking...pirate?

"M-maple...E-England, are you okay?" Canada says, shaking.

My eyes widen, and I was kinda scared. "That would be a plush doll of Treasure Island, England. What do you think of her?" I asked carefully. Really I wanted to know what he thought of Treasure Island.

"Aye, she be a rare beauty, like a shining pearl." England says, grinning like a mischievous pirate. "I say we set sail for the Real Treasure Island herself! Now let's fine me a crew!" England says, laughing.

"Uh...E-England, what are you talking about?! This is Ohio, we're not even near the Pacific ocean!" Canada says, shaking.

"What's this? Ye mouthing off to th' captain? I shall have you walk the plank you scallywag!" England says, glaring. I giggled a little and got into the role of Pirate. "Captin' Kirkland Sir. We need not go to Treasure Island. There is a sorceress that can summon her." I played along.

England looks at me and grins even wider. "Well shiver me timbers, take me to this sorceress, lass. As a new member of me crew, I'll give you a share of the treasure, and we'll celebrate by drinking grog and eating salmagundi once we find us a pub!" he says.

"M-Miss Yami...You're not going to take him next door are you?"Canada asks.

"What are ye two doing, standing there, hoist up the anchor, or else I'll be having you walk the plank or even worse; I'll send you both to Davy Jone's locker, I will!"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." I told Canada before turning to England.

"Yes Sir! Canada." I nearly yelled and dragged the both of them to Ash's house, not before grabbing some duct tape; I just hoped America didn't answer the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Canada mutters as he follows us to Ash's house.

~~At Ash's Place~~

"FUCKING POOFERS!" Ash yells at her computer screen, as she was taking turns playing Amnesia with America.

"You just suck at video games, dude!" America says, laughing. Ash glares at the American Hetaloid and bops him hard on the nose. "Ow! What was that for!" America cries, holding his nose in pain. He looks at Ash with a scared look on his face as she stares at him with a cold glare. America learns that he shouldn't taunt a gamer, especially one who's over competitive.

"You're doing dishes tonight." Ash says, turning back to the screen.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" America asks, whining.

"You know why." Ash replies, not looking away from the screen. Suddenly she hears a knock at the door. "I'll get it. As for you..."She goes to the kitchen and hands him a sponge and yellow kitchen gloves. "Get started." Alfred grumbles, annoyed but he didn't want to see that scary look on Ash's face again so he heads to the kitchen, and starts filling the sink with water and soap.

"Yes?" Ash asks, as she opens the door, not expecting what she is about to see.

"Ash I have a new idea we need to try _**NOW**_!" I yelled taking the Treasure Island plush from England.

"We need Treasure Island." I told her seriously.


End file.
